


Two Halves of a Whole (Re-write)

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Percy Weasley, Batfamily Feels, Dimension Travel, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Fluff, Implied Slash, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, OOC, Percy Weasley-centric, Percy is a Dork, Protective Jason, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What happens when Jason Todd has a past not even he knows about, other than his "dreams". When the Weasley's, Potter's, and Malfoy's finally find him again after 19 years what will happen? And what's with the Wayne family? What's their secret and why doesn't Percy let them take him back to their universe??? Find out here!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Heyyyyy I'm back my minions and as promised I will write this one first. That doesn't mean I won't update other works but my focus is on this baby. If anyone wants use the story idea let me know as this is an original idea. I don't care if anyone uses my ideas and what not as long as they give me credit ect... Anyway I hope you guy's enjoy and I'm sorry it took so long. Also all or most of my author notes will be in bold...

**Prologue:**

  
  


_ 3rd Person POV:  _

  
  


Percy Weasley was all alone. He has been for years, even when he was with family and friends they ignored him or they despised him for being someone that he cultivated for years. It wasn’t him not really. He was quiet in order to survive the war, read so he wouldn’t bother anyone, and followed rules because if you didn’t you could end up dead. That doesn’t mean it didn’t have parts of him in it. He actually enjoyed reading, just not the boring textbooks like most think. He really loved muggle books like Pride and Prejudice, Evermore, and Percy Jackson. He liked rules to have a guideline then if no one was looking he’ll bend them to fit his needs. Furthemore he was was quiet since he had nothing to say, and when he did he was quite loud if he says so himself. 

 

With that he knew that his friends never took the time to know these things, unless they actually cared. Like Oliver Wood, Penny Clearwater, and Audrey Lee Lyman **( a/n Audrey’s name since I never got her last name…).** Oliver, Penny, and Audrey were the only ones to care until Percy messed everything up. Audrey now Weasley was staying at her mother’s for a bit, mostly because she was pregnant and didn't want to be by herself. She is the only one Percy still talks to. Penny was dead along with her family after they refused to join the Death Eaters, and Oliver simply stopped talking to him. Instead he talks to Fred and George more than he does Percy. 

 

Percy’s family were still grieving, especially since Fred will never walk again. It’s a tragedy he caused, and he hasn’t seen his family in months. While visiting Lucius, who took him in when he needed a place he found the perfect thing. He was researching in the Malfoy’s library when he stumbled upon it quite on accident. 

 

It was an ancient spell written in Latin. When he translated it to English it was roughly a time traveling spell. One so old most forgot about it thankfully Malfoy had a copy. Despite hating the Weasley family he took Percy in when he left home, he saw how despite everything he still helped a child in need. Well a young adult. 

 

As Percy copied the spell he ran to his empty flat and wrote letters to everyone. First he wrote one single letter to his family, then he wrote a letter to each Malfoy as he grew close to each of them, then he wrote a letter to Audrey and asked her to tell Oliver goodbye for him.  With that done he took one more look at the spell. It said that after four hours everything in this universe will reset to by his calculations to his fifth year. While he will be the only one to remember everything everyone else will get deja vu. A way for them to remember the life that once was or can be again. For him it was a way to fix his mistakes, a way to repent and save his brother and others before it’s too late. 

 

With his letters done he fastened them to his owl Hermes and sent them out. Then  he drew the runes onto the floor stepped into the middle and started to chant: “ _ Di deaeque, benedicere hoc vigilia ad me: Fac eam da mihi potestatem ad tempus, peregrinatione, sic sit, cum ego sum amictus est vigilia, Fac enim me tempus peregrinatione cum dicit his verbis: fiat mihi iter ad atque in animo est. Tunc temporis et loci illius meminissent de qua iter esse cupio. Hoc quaeso commodo velit. Rape ad mundum, quod vellem. A mundum, ut obliviscatur mei erit mihi problems, A mundi elegit mei: A differt a mundo qui est voluntatis mine.This Sic fiat!” _ As he finished chanting instead of the apparating like quality it was supposed to have it instead had an effect quite similar to a funnel cloud or tornado. As he was sucked in Percival Ignatius Weasley disappeared and Jason Peter Todd was born. 

 

**(A/N: I hope you like the rewrite. As ya know this is a rewrite and I will be changing a bit. Anyway for the latin I got it online. It’s supposed to translate to this: Gods and goddesses, bless this watch for me,**

**Make it give me the power to time travel,**

**So let it be,**

**When I am wearing this watch,**

**Make it let me time travel when I say the following words:**

**Let me travel to the place and time in my mind.**

**Then thinking of the time and place I want to travel to.**

**Do this for me please please please.**

 

**Transport me to a world that I would like. A world that will help me forget my problems, A world of my choice, A world that is different from mine.This is my will so mote it be!**

 

**Just pretend he has a watch to OK.. Basically it sent him back in time to the time of his birth but it also sent him to another world. He won’t remember until later…)**


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's, and Malfoy's get the letters...

 

Chapter One:

  
  


It was a normal day in the Weasley household when the owl came. Arthur was in the shed working and experimenting on muggle items, George was helping Fred prank Bill and Charlie who came to visit for a while considering Fred almost died. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and  Harry were all in the room talking, as the girls did their nails on the bed, and the boys were playing chess.  **(A/N: We all know who won…)** While they tried to forget the war happened it was still fresh in their minds. It was in the air as they tried so hard to get back to normal and it didn’t help that they still missed Percy’s presence every day. They may have forgiven him but have never bothered to talk it out as they just assumed that he already knew. 

 

While this was going on the Malfoy family was visiting Audrey as the babies were getting bigger every day. They assumed Percy was working so they were surprised when Hermes came in with five letters. The bird dropped four off, then proceeded to fly to the Weasley’s. It was just a normal day, yet their lives were changed forever.

 

As Lucius opened his letter he knew that something was wrong, it was instinctual, something that needed no words as there was a heavy air around them, making everything seem weighed down and hopeless. As the family gathered around the dining table, Lucius instructed everyone to each open and read one letter at a time. As they read each individual letter both families feared the worst and quickly flooed over to Percy’s flat not knowing nor caring if a certain red-headed family were also heading to their adopted sons flat.

 

_ ~Meanwhile~ _

 

The Weasley’s owl arrived 20 minutes after the Malfoy’s used the floo to go over to Percy’s flat. They watched with wary eyes as Hermes came in. Molly saw it first and didn’t know what to do, as Percy still avoided them even if they tried to get him to come home. As Mrs. Weasley called everyone in to read it together she was surprised at first when the letter was addressed to the whole family, but just thought he was trying to apologize yet again. The whole family paled and fell silent when they read the letter, the next thing they did was apparate to his flat. When the Weasley’s, including Harry and Hermione, arrived they were stunned once again by seeing the Malfoy’s and a heavily pregnant woman already inside the apartment.  **(A/N: She’s having twins soooo she’s not that pregnant but she looks like she is…)**

 

After multiple fights and arguments, a truce was formed that day to find their wayward son, lover, friend, and brother. It would be a long time till they find him but by then it might be too late, not that it’s ever stopped the two most stubborn families in all of Wizarding Britain. However, with his disappearance, Percy Weasley stopped an age-old feud between two of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain. Along with that, it brought everyone closer to have and share a common goal. It helped immensely, plus they added to the family that day. Now they need to find him to thank him and to bring him home, too bad it’ll be a long wait...

 


	3. 19 Years is a Long Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jaaaaasssson Tooooddddd! And he learns he has a past life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Minions. I'm sorry about the wait and I hope ya like it. I will try updating a bit more but I'm always busy. I'm adulting now...

**Chapter Two:**

  
  


~ _ 19 Years Later~ _

  
  


Jason Peter Todd has always been incredibly smart, despite what many others assumed. Despite living on the streets since he was eight he survived on his own until Bruce adopted him at the ripe age of eleven. He only had the most basic schooling but still caught up and thrived in school. So knowing this he knew that the dreams were not just dreams. He didn’t know why he was dreaming of the Harry Potter Character’s or what it meant when he was one of the characters but he knew it wasn’t a simple dream. 

 

It didn’t help that he always hated the books, but it reminded him so much of what he lost and never really had that he couldn’t stand it. He never really had a happy home life, with his dad Willis, being an abusive asshole, and his step-mom being and OD’ing on drugs. Not to mention that while Bruce was a good dad he cared too much about his crusade to actually be there. Then when he finally found his birth mom she sold him out to the fucking clown, well you can guess why he didn’t like the dreams. 

 

On that note this was the third time this week he had another one of those damn dreams and he was sick of it. It didn’t help that he’s recently moved back into the manor, with a lot of convincing from Alfie, those cowards sent the good ol’ butler to talk to him when he visited Gotham with Roy and Kori.  It was super spineless of his family to have Alfred ask, no one says no to Alfred. Since he’s been back to manor he has been trying to get over his second death and resurrection after he found out Damian was dead and brought back to life as well. He knew the kid died but since he was still on the outs with the family he didn’t know he came back until the kid was back in the Robin costume… As well as therapy he has also been convinced to stop using hair dye by Bruce and Alfred, the only two who  knew he dyed his hair other than Talia. With that his red hair was once again as flaming as a fire without all the yellow and orange, but he still had the stupid ass white streak. It came to the rest as a surprise but now his Red Hood name is once again at the wrong end of a joke. Overall with all that was going down he was in fact a lot happier. Of course fate had to screw him over again and on the day of his nineteenth birthday an onslaught of memories attacked him with the viciousness of a fight trained pit bull. It took the rest of the morning  for him to process the memories and know he knew that the dreams were not simply dreams but memories of a life that was forgotten, a past life if you will. Along with that, which he didn’t tell anyone about his family, Percy’s family came through a portal during his birthday party. Now this wouldn’t be too bad except that all the Leaguers, the Titans, the Young Justice, and the batfamily were attending along with the Outlaws, two of which he was dating. His luck just sucked now he knew that he was in shock but what the fuck! Why couldn’t he catch a break thinking this he stopped both his families from killing each other literally or figuratively.

 

“Stop!” as he screamed he knew he got everyone’s attention including the Weasley’s who didn’t recognize him until they realized that only one person knew him. 

 

“Percy!”, with this he knew he was screwed.


End file.
